Reduced expression and/or altered function of the Calcium receptor are involved in the pathogenesis of secondary hyperparathyroidism and growth failure in chronic renal insufficiency. Patients entered into this study will receive evaluation of both the regulation of PTH release and ongoing changes in their bone metabolism. This may provide a more rational approach to the treatment of these disorders.